A variety of garments have been produced for purpose specific applications. For example, clothing has been constructed to meet the needs of those in sports, health care, law enforcement, and numerous other industries. Clothing has also been provided specifically for hobbyists, such as bicycle riders, hikers, and others. While some apparel attempts to serve the needs of multiple occupations and activities, such garments often fall short of their goals or are otherwise lacking.
The present invention provides an upper body garment which is convenient and adaptable to a number of activities. The present invention is a vest with removable sleeves and a versatility of storage options. Storage is provided by a number of pockets on both the front and the back of the vest. Additional storage is provided through retention straps and an accessory mount.
The present invention is thus able to hold a wide variety of items for different purposes. For example, towels, water bottles, flash lights, keys, tissues, pepper spray, EpiPens (for injecting epinephrine), business cards, and personal electronics can all be stored via the present invention.